Azazel's Ruby Kilsein
Azazel's Ruby Kilsein, officially the Exaltation, was a Lucius-class Kilsein commissioned for the Egrigori Multi-Dimensional Expedition. During the Battle of Swawns, it was the Egrigori fleet flagship. Millenias later, it would be found the Mt. Theo Expedition and taken by Noah de Acedia. The Kilsein was finally destroyed during the SALIGIA Incident. Egrigori Multi-Dimensional Expedition See main article: Egrigori Multi-Dimensional Expedition Atlantis wanted Egrigori to explore other realms. Baraqel designed the Lucius-class just for the trip. Azazel's Ruby Kilsein, Exaltation, was the only Lucius-class to be constructed. During the expedition, the kilsein encountered many realms and battles. When the expedition was over and Egrigori were banished, Noel escourted the fallen angels to a prison but Egrigori took control of the kilsein, killed Noel, and fled. Battle of Swawns See main article: Battle of Swawns During the Battle of Swawns, Azazel's Ruby Kilsein served as Egrigori's flagship. To infiltrate and destroy the Swawns Colony, Azazel pretended to be aboard the ARK when in reality he was with a team to rendezvous with Ariel on the Swawns Colony. Using the ARK as a command center was, in reality, Kokabiel. This charade was betrayed by Samyaza to Azriel. Later, while Pererun was lying about what was happening in the Swawns Colony, Araqiel and Uriel snuck onboard the ARK. When Valentine-class Kilsein Requiem immobilized most of the Egrigori fleet, Kokabiel ordered the ARK's retreat to the Mystic Realm. Believing to have escaped danger, Kokabiel is displeased when Araqiel and Uriel reveal themselves. In the skirmish in the command bridge, one of Uriel's arrows hits the pilot. With the kilsein out of control, Azazel's Ruby Kilsein crashes into the side of Mt. Theo. In a desperate attempt to save himself, Kokabiel activates a spell that traps everyone aboard into the Death Dimension. Rediscovery Millenias later, Matthau Ashford spots a strange kilsein. He tells The Order's Coordinator, Lucas Darling. Lucas organizes an expedition with his brother, Noah Darling, at its core. During the expedition, M. N. Nairb and Chesed Stark, along with Matthau Ashford and Darius Reono acting at St. Sutherland's Peak, use the expedition to take out several high ranking Order and Nirvanism officials. Noah and one of his students, Dia S. Loth, are saved by Pererun and Shamsiel. Noah's condition for becoming a Sinner for SALIGIA is that the ARK comes with him to the Mu. SALIGIA Incident See main article: SALIGIA Incident During the SALIGIA Incident, Larac's team is seperated. Dmitri Valenti and Zel find themselves in the ARK. Noah sends Dia to take care of them but she, and Zel, are killed. Noah tries to escape to the Mystic Realm and, like Kokabiel, crashes, this time in front of Youichi's mansion. While escaping on foot, Noah is killed by Dmitri. Though it is never told what happens to Azazel's Ruby Kilsein, it is presumed it was scrapped and destroyed. Part of the hull that broke off in Glycosa was used as the basis for a cantina called the Ruby Ark. Known Crew *Samyaza (EM-DE leader) *Azazel (ARK's benefactor; EM-DE co. leader) *Daniel (captain during EM-DE) *Mel (first officer) *Araqiel *Armaros *Baraqel (designer) *Bezaliel *Chazaqiel *Kokabiel (Egrigori fleet admiral) *Pererun *Sariel *Shamsiel *Gadriel *Unnamed Doctor *Rotaru (Elder God) *Danziel *Andi (Elder God) *Bael Trivia *Azazel's Ruby Kilsein was originally just the ARK, Noah's headquarters. It would later be given the full name Azazel's Ruby Kilsein in "Noah's Past: Legacy of Egrigori", also giving birth to the term "kilsein". In "SALIGIA's Past: Still Doll", Azazel's Ruby Kilsein's official name would be revealed as Exaltation. Exaltation